Kiss Day!
by white skylark
Summary: "Tanpa ada Kiss Day sekalipun, aku masih bisa mencium Lovino setiap hari 'kan?" — Spamano. Warnings inside! (late) kiss day celebration!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning(s): **cerita maksa, publish telat (apaini), _romance gak kerasa hiks_, ada BL loh—yang gak suka BL boleh tekan tombol back!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tanggal 6 Juli adalah _International Kiss Day_.

Hari dimana kita memberikan ciuman untuk orang-orang yang kita cintai, kira-kira artinya seperti itu.

Tidak perlu ada hari peringatan seperti itu pun, Italia bersaudara selalu menebar ciuman untuk para gadis. Bukan, bukan ciuman antara bibir dengan bibir. Hanya sekedar _kiss_-_bye _atau cium punggung tangan.

Lovino Vargas—personifikasi Italia bagian Selatan yang juga dipanggil Romano—tidak mempermasalahkan adanya hari peringatan macam itu. Yang menjadi alasan ia melempar meja makan pagi ini adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya—Feliciano Vargas—beberapa saat sebelum insiden lempar meja itu terjadi.

Mari kita putar kembali waktu.

* * *

_Flashback_—_satu jam yang lalu_

* * *

Kedua Italia bersaudara sedang enak-enaknya menyantap sepiring penuh _pasta _dengan saus tomat buatan Feliciano di ruang makan. Sesekali Lovino menyumpah tentang hal-hal kecil, dan Feliciano hanya menanggapi dengan '_ve~'_ pelan.

Semua dimulai saat Feliciano mengatakan—

"Ve~ _Fratello_, hari ini _Kiss Day _sedunia lho!"

—sambil melepaskan ion-ion negatif dengan _background _penuh _sparkle _dan bunga. Bukan pemandangan yang langka, karena hampir setiap saat Feliciano dikelilingi _background _imut-imut seperti itu.

Lovino yang memasang tampang '_wtf-terus-kenapa' _juga bukan pemandangan yang langka.

Personifikasi Italia Utara itu bukannya memberi respon, ia malah menghabiskan _pasta _miliknya lalu meminum jus tomat yang sudah disediakan di meja oleh Feliciano.

Sebaik-baiknya orang baik, pasti gondok juga kalau dikacangin walaupun mereka tidak memperlihatkannya secara langsung. Begitu juga Feliciano. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia gondok.

"_Ve~ Fratello _kok diam saja sih!" Feliciano menggembungkan pipinya.

Lovino menaruh gelasnya—yang isinya tinggal setengah—di atas meja. Dengan songong, ia menjawab, "Terus kenapa?" lalu kembali meneguk jus tomatnya.

Kalau Feliciano adalah Ivan, maka adegan selanjutnya adalah Feliciano menggumamkan '_kolkolkol_' sambil menyambit Lovino dengan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk makan _pasta_.

Untungnya Feliciano bukan jelmaan Ivan. Lovino selamat.

"_Fratello _mau mencium Antonio _hermano?_"

Lovino menyemburkan jus tomatnya.

"KAMPRET—!" umpat Lovino sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, ia baru saja tersedak. Feliciano segera mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk memulihkan Lovino.

"—NGAPAIN JUGA GUE NYIUM SI MANIAK TOMAT SIALAN ITU?" Lovino yang sudah pulih pun melanjutkan. Apakah Lovino tidak pernah berkaca? Siapa yang maniak tomat nomor dua—atau mungkin, nomor satu—selain Antonio?

Selagi Lovino terus ngebacot tentang betapa ia membenci Antonio dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hal itu, Feliciano membereskan meja makan, mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, mengangkat jemuran, lalu menelepon yayang Ludwig sampai Lovino akhirnya selesai mengomel.

"Haah... haah... Jadi, aku tak akan mencium maniak tomat sialan itu!" adalah kalimat penutup yang dilontarkan oleh Lovino. Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Antonio _hermano _'kan pacar _fratello_?"

Adegan selanjutnya adalah melayangnya meja makan yang disponsori oleh Lovino. Feliciano menjerit.

* * *

—_Flashback end_—

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, yang terjadi adalah perginya Lovino dari rumah.

Lovino memutuskan untuk pergi karena seorang pria _macho _bernama Ludwig yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan rumah Italia bersaudara langsung menerobos masuk saat mendengar jeritan Feliciano. Lovino ikutan menjerit dan Feliciano malah makin histeris.

'_Cih, om-om _macho _penyuka kentang itu ada di rumah. Menjijikkan._' batin Lovino yang sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia bergidik setiap kali membayangkan sosok Ludwig—yanga ada di bayangan Lovino adalah om-om kekar, _macho_, dengan sebuah kentang di genggamannya—.

Sambil terus melemparkan _kiss-bye_ ke setiap gadis yang berpapasan dengannya, tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

Rumah yang membuat dirinya bagai disambar petir.

_Rumah Antonio_.

Lovino punya salah apa sampai-sampai bisa _nyangsang _sampai ke tempat laknat (kata Lovino) ini?

"KOK BISA SAMPE SINI?!" teriaknya. _Shock_. "Uh—pulang saja deh." gumam Lovino sambil balik badan, berniat untuk pulang.

Tetapi niatnya hancur karena saat dia berbalik, ada Antonio yang sedang membawa dua kantong penuh sayur-sayuran.

"_Hola, _Lovinito!" sapa Antonio dengan senyum lima jari. Sekali lagi, Lovino bagai disambar petir.

'_Mampus._'

Lovino membatu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melewati Antonio dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah tanpa banyak bacot. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena Antonio pasti akan mengikutinya sampai rumah dengan ceria dan santai.

"Wah~ Kau berkunjung ke rumahku ya? Baik sekali!" lanjut Antonio, ia lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari kantongnya untuk membuka pintu rumah. "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Lovino tidak ingin masuk. Tetapi setelah melirik isi dari salah satu kantong yang dibawa Antonio, ia menerima ajakan Antonio untuk masuk ke rumahnya. _Lumayan, tomat gratis, _pikirnya.

* * *

Jujur saja.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Feliciano tadi pagi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Lovino. Apalagi, sekarang di sebelahnya ada Antonio yang sedang bercerita sendiri.

"_Fratello mau mencium Antonio hermano?"_

_**BLUSH**_

Lovino berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan tomat yang ada di genggamannya, wajahnya merah total saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Feliciano.

"Lovinito?"

Lovino tersentak, "H-Hah?! Apaan?!"

Antonio mengerutkan dahi, merasa bahwa Lovino tidak mendengarkan ceritanya tadi. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Lovino menjerit dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia kembali ke rumah walaupun si om-om _macho _penyuka kentang itu masih ada disana. Tapi, mengingat Feliciano yang membahas tentang _Kiss Day _tadi pagi, pasti mereka sedang berciuman atau apapun itu. Dengan segera, Lovino mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Lovino tidak mau melihatnya.

Ia tidak rela adiknya berkencan dengan seorang maniak kentang dan _macho _macam Ludwig. Untuk beberapa alasan, akhirnya sekarang ia membiarkan Feliciano dan Ludwig untuk menjalin hubungan.

Membayangkan Feliciano dan Ludwig yang sudah _merayakan _hari-ciuman-sedunia— _ugh._

Di lubuk hati _tsundere _milik Lovino yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali merayakan hari ini dengan mencium Anton—

"—Oi, Lovinito? Lovino? Romano? Bumi kepada Romano?"

Panggilan dari Antonio membuyarkan lamunan Lovino tentang— ah, sudahlah.

"A-apaan sih?!" balasnya ketus. Antonio tersenyum, "Memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi kau melamun terus."

"Memikirkan—,"

_Ciumanciumanciumanciumanciumanciuman._

Lovino ingin terjun rasanya.

Ia melirik ke arah Antonio yang sedang menunggu respon darinya. _Auto fokus_ ke bibir sang personifikasi negara Spanyol itu.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia berharap Elizaveta ada disini untuk menghantam kepalanya menggunakan penggorengan.

_**Fusosososo~ Fusososososo~**_

_Anjrit._

"Apaan tuh—?" tanya Lovino yang merinding karena mendengar suara ghaib itu.

Antonio merogoh kantung celananya, "Maaf, itu ponselku!" ucapnya sambil membuka ponsel yang ia ambil dari kantung celana. Terlihat seperti sedang membaca sesuatu di ponselnya, Antonio kemudian tersenyum. Lalu ia menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja yang berada di samping sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

_Auto-fokus_. Mata Lovino kembali melakukan _auto fokus_.

'_Sial. Sekali saja_— _tidak apa-apa 'kan?' _batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lovino mulai mendekati Antonio, wajahnya agak memerah. "Oi—,"

_Cup._

'_Eh?'_

Diluar dugaan, Antonio menciumnya duluan. Tepat di bibir.

Setelah beberapa saat, Antonio melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum lebar, sementara Lovino masih berusaha memproses hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Kiss Day _'kan?" kata Antonio yang kemudian mencium kening Lovino. "Aku tahu kok. Tak kusangka, Lovino ingin menciumku duluan~" lanjutnya.

Wajah Lovino spontan memerah total.

"Tanpa harus ada _Kiss Day _sekalipun, aku masih bisa mencium Lovino setiap hari 'kan?" seru Antonio dengan cengiran di wajah tampannya.

Lovino masih dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang baru saja diambil Antonio dari kebun tadi pagi.

"D-dasar bego!"

Antonio tertawa melihat respon kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa Lovino ketahui, di layar ponsel Antonio, terlihat sebuah tampilan _e-mail_,

* * *

'_To: Antonio hermano_

_From: Feliciano  
_

_Subject: Kiss Day!_

_Happy Kiss Day, Antonio hermano! :D _

_Apakah kau ada di rumah? Fratello tadi keluar rumah. Kurasa dia pergi ke rumahmu. _

_Tolong jaga dia ya kalau dia benar-benar ada di rumahmu!_

_P.S: Kurasa fratello ingin merayakan Kiss Day denganmu ;D'_

* * *

_fin._

* * *

**APA INI.**

Maaf saya maksa bikin cerita romance dan akhirnya jadi begini hiks maaf

Halo. Saya white skylark. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Mohon bantuannya.

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Iya kan? Saya maksa sih bikinnya huee

_Happy International Kiss Day! _(telat)

Harusnya saya ngepublish ini kemarin, tapi— yah.

Silahkan kritikan dan komennya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca _fic _ini!

Ciao!


End file.
